loveintheafternoonfandomcom-20200214-history
January 2006
A few tables away, Bobbie is all set to dine with Noah until he spots the alcohol. Visibly pitying him, she shares her childhood experiences with her drunken father and cannot muster the strength to deal with Noah's problem, try as she might. She splits; Patrick then appears. Through Patrick, we learn that Noah's alcoholism was spurred by Noah's unsuccessful attempt to operate on his terminally ill wife (Pat's mom). For the first time Patrick speaks to Noah without attitude or bitterness, admitting he looked up to his father until he became one with the bottle. Noah clearly hasn't let go of the pain and anger. His son leaves behind a number to a rehab clinic which a despondent Noah soon dials---although Bobbie wishes Pat had actually taken his father to the clinic. Robin and Patrick head over to the conference room at the hospital where Alexis and Ric are setting up their depositions. Patrick is called in to give his first. Before he goes inside Robin stops him and tells him that she wants to clear something up with him first. She tells him that she hopes that when he is giving his deposition that he doesn't go on about how brilliantly he performed Manny's surgery and makes sure to mention that he noticed a difference in Manny after the surgery. Patrick goes in and gives his deposition and comes out just as Robin moves away from the door after trying to eavesdrop on the proceeding. Robin goes in next. Alexis thanks her for coming in to give her deposition. Alexis asks her for her medical opinion first. Robin explains that she has seen a major difference in Manny's personality since the surgery and that his condition caused the violent and aggressive actions. Robin is floored next when Alexis asks her about Jason. Robin asks her how that question is relevant. Alexis doesn't tell her why she is asking her and asks her about how much she knows about Jason. Robin tells her what she knows about Jason and tells her how Jason was before his accident that damaged his brain many years ago. Robin admits that Jason's change in behavior was like night and day. Alexis asks her to confirm that she was more than friends with Jason at one time. Ric looks over at Alexis and shakes his head to let her know she is going too far in her questioning. He looks over at Robin and tells her that they have no more questions for her and let her go. Robin catches Patrick eavesdropping outside the door and gives him hell for it. Patrick tells her that he could hear how different she sounded when she was talking about Jason and how she wasn't so cold then. He accuses her of not being over Jason yet. Patrick starts hitting on Elizabeth, who makes it very clear that she is happily married and that her husband is a cop. Patrick backs off. Robin shows up at Jason's place to talk to him. Sam answers the door and tells Robin that Jason is gone right now. Robin asks her if she can come in and wait for him. Sam doesn't have a problem with that. Robin tells her that she just finished her deposition in Manny's case. Sam assumes that Robin told Alexis that Manny is an evil creep and the surgery didn't change that. Robin tells Sam that she told the truth, Manny is a different man since the surgery and that his medical condition caused his violent actions. Sam is floored by this bit of information and starts to tell Robin off for defending Manny to her when she should be testifying against him instead. Robin tells Sam she is a hypocrite considering that she condones Jason's violent lifestyle but can't see Manny is in the same business. Jason comes home just as Robin defends her actions claiming that she gets hammered for being honest and telling the truth and that she did the right thing by telling A.J. he was Michael's father and she won't apologize for it. Jason tells Robin that it wasn't about doing what was right for her but that it was about Michael and that because of her actions, she tore Michael's life apart in the process. At Jason's, Robin reminds Jason that it is he and Carly's fault that Michael went through what he went through---their lie to A.J. set the wheels in motion. Jason lays into her for interfering all those years ago---ultimately things die down, and both Jason and Samantha express gratitude towards the young doctor for saving Jason's life. Robin returns to GH just in time to find Patrick making a dinner date with a colleague. When he has the "audacity" to urge Robin to smile more, she slaps him in the face!!! However, it only seems to arouse him and he forwards a dinner invitation to Robin---which is promptly rejected. A while later, Michael suffers a nightmare and awakens with a numb arm, prompting Carly to call Patrick over. Thinking he's about to get laid, a suave Dr. Drake is all too happy to cancel his plans; Robin soon learns of his "housecall". In the end, all he does is examine Michael, who is fine. Robin then shows up to offer a truce to an annoyed Carly---her jaw nearly drops as Patrick comes down the stairs! Ms. Benson does nothing to change Robin's misconception of..."you know". Robin goes to Carly's house to see if Patrick really did make a house call and why. She gets sidetracked arguing with Carly until she sees Patrick coming from downstairs. Carly doesn't want Robin to know that Michael fell into the ice for fear that she will turn her in to family services, so Carly makes up a lie that she and Patrick were sleeping together. Patrick goes along with it by kissing Carly passionately. Robin storms off and goes back to the hospital. Patrick, meanwhile, is hopeful that Carly really wants to have an affair with him. She blows him off and shows him the door, though. He knows she likes him, though, and he's a patient man. Back at the hospital, Patrick tries to irritate Robin some more. She warns him that his life is in danger if he wants to have a fling with Carly. The only person who's more dangerous is Jason's sister, Emily. Back at the hospital, Emily tells Elizabeth about her kiss with Sonny. She tells her she's got to start dating again. Nothing serious, but she needs to go out to a movie once in a while. They walk towards the elevator and Emily decides the next guy who gets off the elevator is the one she's going to ask out. Patrick steps off the elevator. At the hospital, Robin interrupts Emily and Patrick setting up a date. Patrick is needed to perform surgery on Jesse, who was shot by Manny's cousin. Patrick rushes down and manages to remove the bullet from Jesse's spine, much to Maxie's relief. Robin is upstairs talking to Emily. Robin is shocked that Emily would go on a date with Patrick. Emily explains that she's just using Patrick as a distraction and Robin guesses that she's needing a distraction from Sonny. Emily blabbers on and on about how there's nothing going on between the two of them. The more she talks, the more it is obvious that she has feelings for Sonny. She can't handle talking about it anymore and storms off. After Elizabeth leaves, Emily comes and tries to talk to Nikolas about what is wrong. Patrick interrupts and wants to take Emily out on their date. Nikolas is obviously upset and storms off. At the Nurses Station, Robin and Liz do a bit of Amy-esque gossiping, as Patrick and Emily are both late for duty; Courtney arrives and joins in. Soon, the two subjects make their grand entrance, still laughing from the previous nights events... ...which Coleman shares with a disbelieving Nik and Lucky at his bar. We flashback to Pat and Em's date---they'd encountered a drunk yahoo who carried a grudge against Jason and Sonny. When he took inventory on Emily's bottom, Patrick lasered two billiard balls at his chest (so as not to damage his precious hands) and Emily broke a cue over his back!!! Patrick continues to charm Emily; a nearby Robin is jealous and disgusted at Patrick without even realizing it. A bit later, Nikolas stops by in search of Emily, and finds her being mesmerized by Dr. Drake's charm. When Patrick comments how Nik's loss is his gain, the prince slugs him in the face! Patrick gives him one right back, ticked that the "Neanderthal" drew him into fisticuffs (you know, the hand thing). Emily gets a big bouquet of flowers. She reads the card privately. Patrick and Nikolas wonder who sent them. Robin asks Patrick if he is jealous and thinks of Emily as a challenge now that someone else is sending her flowers. Patrick acts like his usual arrogant self and feels he has no reason to be jealous. Elizabeth tells Sonny that Patrick has a reputation of being a player. Sonny goes to the hospital from there. He finds Patrick and he and Max corner him near the nurses' station. Sonny makes a veiled threat about how if Patrick ends up hurting or taking advantage of Emily and he finds out something may happen to his wonderful surgical hands that would hurt him. Emily sees them in the hallway and approaches them. She asks Sonny what he is doing talking to Patrick. At GH, Emily interrupts Sonny threatening to break Patrick's hands if he dare hurt Emily. Pulling Sonny aside, she reads him the riot act---"This is MY life, I make MY own choices!" she snarls at him before storming off to Jason's. Jason is concerned that Sam could be a carrier for the gene that caused her brother's mental illness. They decide to go to the doctor to check is out and then make a decision as to whether or not they still want to try to have kids. When they get to the hospital, Robin comes in and tells them she's covering for Dr. Lee. Sam is upset and doesn't want her to treat her at first. But she can't wait any longer to find out if she's a carrier for the fragile X gene. She tells Robin that her brother has Fragile X Syndrome and since her and Jason are contemplating having a baby, she wants to get checked out. Robin doesn't seem phased by the request and tells them it's a simple blood test. She should be able to get the test results back today. Sam gets a clean bill of health. Sam leaves the courthouse to go home and take a shower. Jason, Sonny, Emily, and Carly talk outside the courtroom and suddenly hear a shot. They go running and see that Manny has been shot. Manny points to Jason as Emily is tending to his wounds. They rush him off to the hospital for emergency surgery. Robin praises Emily's efforts, but then has to promise a date to Patrick in order to get him to operate. Carly gets to the hospital and immediately sees Patrick. He tells her he saved Manny's life again, thinking she would be upset. Carly is relived, knowing that as long as Manny is alive, Jason won't be prosecuted for murder. Patrick is shocked at her reaction and tells her that she may have to make it up to him later. Carly goes to Manny's room and wakes him up. She wants to know who shot him. Robin interrupts and tells her to leave her patient alone. He's just had surgery and he needs to rest. Robin is disgusted with Patrick flirting with a married woman. She tries to convince Patrick that she will pay for him to go out on a date with someone else. Patrick says that wasn't the deal. He wants to go out with her. Robin and Patrick go to the Metro Court Hotel for their dinner date. Robin keeps looking at her watch and tells him she will give him an hour for dinner but the date is over after that. Patrick asks her to give their date a chance and not to be so serious. Robin agrees to let her guard down and asks him about himself. He tells her some stories from his childhood and adulthood and Robin shares with him how she wasn't always so seriously dedicated and that she had a wild side at one time. She tells him about how she stole her Uncle Mac's car to go to a Smashing Pumpkins concert with her boyfriend Stone and how they ran over a skunk and never made it to the concert and how Mac made her feel guilty and confess by acting so nice to them. Patrick compliments her on how beautiful she looks when she smiles. She thinks he is using the compliment as one of his usual come-ons. Patrick tells her it is the truth. Robin thanks him for the compliment. Robin asks him about his mother. He tells her how she died on the operating table after she insisted his father perform the surgery. Meanwhile, Noah shows up at G.H. and asks Elizabeth if he could page Patrick. Elizabeth tells him that Patrick is at the hotel having dinner. She welcomes him back to the hospital and thinks he was on some sort of sabbatical. Noah tells her he just finished a stint in rehab and hopes to stay sober and explains that he started drinking after his wife died. Noah shows up at the hotel and interrupts Patrick's date with Robin. Robin tells them she was planning on leaving right now anyway. Patrick asks Noah what he is doing out of rehab so soon. Noah tells him he plans to stay sober and wants to return to work as a surgeon at General Hospital. Patrick is very much against the idea and makes it clear to Noah that he isn't welcome at General Hospital since it has taken him a long time to work out from under his shadow and build a reputation as a brilliant surgeon and he won't let him ruin it. Patrick storms off to the elevator after a waitress brings over a favorite drink of Noah without him ordering it. Noah picks up the martini glass and spills the contents into a nearby plant to show Patrick he means to stay sober. Robin returns to General Hospital and finds herself defending Patrick when Elizabeth apologizes for telling Noah where Patrick was and possibly ruining their date. Robin tells Elizabeth that Patrick showed a part of himself tonight that showed her that there are reasons why he behaves the way he does. At the Metro Court, Carly lectures Patrick on his treatment of Noah before engaging in a friendly dance outdoors. Dillon and Lesley Lu are high on desire but low on ideas on how to find Luke---Georgie arrives with news that there is something inside the shrunken head. They take it to Georgie's cousin Robin (who is amused at the gift as it reminds her of her parents) for an X-ray; she ends up cutting it open to find a matchbook...with a phone number! Patrick lets his guard down around Carly and shares a rare moment of honesty with her. Afterwards he finds out that his father must have a liver transplant in order to survive. As much anger as he has for his father, he doesn't want him to give up on his life. He begs him to fight to live. Emily rushes out of Sonny's house after seeing him and Carly kissing. She goes to the hospital and is frantic to find her notebook. Robin notices that something is wrong and Emily tells her about Sonny kissing Carly. Robin tries to relate about how Carly and Sonny share some strange bond and will always be connected. Carly goes to the hospital and finds Patrick. Robin is jealous to see the two of them talking and interferes, telling Carly about Noah being ill. Patrick tells her to butt out, and he and Carly leave. At GH, Patrick agrees that Noah should remove his name from the liver donor list, and then offers his father part of his own liver! The junior Drake is incredulous when Noah refuses it. Failing to notice her own lurking "late" father in the background, Robin finds out about Noah's decision and in almost record time hunts Pat down to chastise him---he heatedly reminds her to mind her own business. Meanwhile, Robert has accessed a private computer room, and after a few failed password attempts finally accesses GH's flu records. Robin stumbles upon him by accident and her jaw nearly hits the floor upon laying eyes on her dad for the first time in well over a decade. A "Hello, sweetheart" is all Robert can manage. Carly approaches Noah in the hallway. She tells him that he should accept part of Patrick's liver and try to live for his son. Noah gets angry when he sees Patrick approach them and tell Carly she shouldn't have said anything to him. Noah makes it clear that he will not accept his liver and risk Patrick's life. Patrick complains about Noah not caring about him enough to want to live and accept his liver. Carly tries to explain to Patrick that it doesn't prove anything than that Noah loves him and doesn't want to risk his life and that she would feel the same if one of her sons wanted to donate one of his organs to her if she was sick. Patrick gets stubborn about it and complains about his father. Meanwhile, Robin has her own issues with her father. She comes into the file room and comes face to face with Robert. Robert realizes he has been caught looking at confidential files and turns around only to realize it is Robin. He smiles at her and calls her "sweetheart." Robin is in shock but that shock soon turns into disbelief and anger. She lashes out at him for making her believe he was dead all these years. Robert tells her he wants to explain it all to her. Robin doesn't want to listen to any of his explanations and accuses him and Anna of pretending to be dead all these years and then suddenly coming back in her life because they missed her. Robert tells her that Anna doesn't know he is alive. Robin gets angry with Robert for keeping away from both of them for 14 years without a word or phone call. Robert tries to explain things to her but Robin's resentment and anger toward him shut him out. Robert asks her to at least give him a chance to explain. Robin asks him why she should sit and listen to him make excuses for why he couldn't contact her all these years. Robert reminds her that he is her father and has that right. Robin sits down and agrees to listen but makes it clear to him that she hates him and that won't change. Robert tells her that the boat explosion did happen but it wasn't caused by Faison but by the WSB themselves. He tells her that he was officially declared dead then and that they had him in a holding cell and treated him like he was a double agent even though it was just her mother that actually was at one time. He tells her that the WSB threatened to kill Anna and her if he didn't agree to work for them as a spy. Robert believed they were target her and he couldn't let that happen and felt she would be safer if she didn't know he was alive. Robin asks him why he didn't try to find her and see her. Robert tells her he tried but he couldn't do that. Robin doesn't know whether to believe him or not. She starts crying more and asks him what he did after the eleven years he was a spy. He tells her about his new job as a agent for some medical safety commission and shows her his I.D. Robin doesn't know if she can believe it is a real job or just a cover for what he is really doing. Robert tells her his job is to investigate and track unknown and dangerous viruses to their sources and contain them in their environment. Robin asks him if he ran into Frisco while working as a spy since Frisco works for the WSB. Robin tells him that Frisco left his wife and children to go off and be a hero also. Robert tells her he never saw him. Robert tells her that he did keep track of her and saw her from a far over the years and even almost came to see her at her apartment in Paris. Robert tells her why he came back to Port Charles, to find out if Luke and the chimp he brought back with him are carriers for a deadly virus. Robert tells Robin he wants her to go home right now because he is worried that her compromised immune system may be too weak to deal with this kind of virus with her HIV-positive condition. Robin tells him he has no right to act like her father after all these years and order her around. Robin goes to leave but Patrick comes in to talk to her. She tells him he has good timing for a change and introduces him to Robert. Patrick is confused since he thought her father was dead too. Robin tells him that Robert gave her some story about Luke and a chimp being a carrier for some dangerous virus. Patrick confirms to them that could be true since Luke came in with his daughter who was very sick and was exposed to the chimp also. Robert tells Robin to go home but she tells him to go to hell. Robert tells Patrick what he knows and asks him to take him to where Luke is. The outbreak continued at GH, which was ordered quarantined by Robert. The chimp was found not to be the source of the virus, but rather Luke. Mac socked Robert in the face upon finding him alive. Sonny, and later, Dillon each took ill. Lucas admitted his homosexuality to Tony, who took the news far better than Bobbie had and assured Lucas he was still proud of him. Liz worried about the missing Lucky. As Jason and Carly searched for the chimp outside they were met with machine-gunfire. Category:2006 Summary